Twilight Innocence
by Izlawake
Summary: Lag and Sylvette spend time together one night, confessing things to one another, and Lag makes a promise that he will forever hold in his heart. A one-shot of LagxSylvette.


T**his is my first Letter Bee fanfic, as well as my first try at a LagxSylvette, so I hope you enjoy it.**

"We're home!" Lag, Niche, and Steak prodded into the house, hanging their coats on the hangers by the door as Sylvette rolled into the hallway. Niche skipped into the sitting room with Steak behind her.

"Oh Lag, you're home early." She was happy, yet astonished to see him at this time.

"Well, Ms. Aria thought I've done enough work for the day and she let me go." Lag scratched his head with a worried look. "Though, I think it's because Niche was causing a ruckus by attacking sculptures, stabbing little insects into the walls, and making a mess."

Sylvette gave him a stern look. Lag has to find a way to control that literal beast of a girl. He went up to change out of his uniform and wash himself of the day's battles. After he changed into some pants, a button down shirt, and a jacket, he sent Niche in so she could clean herself under his orders, though he doubt she'd listen. Lag headed downstairs to grab a glass of warm milk and noticed Sylvette by the front door ready to go out.

"Sylvette? Where are you heading at this time?" he asked.

Her blue eyes gazed at him; he could see a wave of sadness buried deep beneath them, and they saddened him as well. "I was heading out to do some shopping for supper; want to come?" she whispered. She did not understand why she asked, as Gauche would always go shopping with her when he could.

"Of course, let me go grab my shoes first." He dashed upstairs where he slipped on his boots and snatched his wallet from his nightstand. He instructed Niche to behave herself while they were gone, though she was frustrated that she wasn't coming with them.

"Niche is Lag's Dingo! Niche must come with Lag to protect him!" She brandished a few of her golden blades and whipped them around her. Lag managed to get her to settle down, stating that he needs her to protect the house.

With that mess cleaned up, Lag and Sylvette went to the marketplace to purchase ingredients to cook meat loaf and, of course, Sylvette's famous soup. Lag cringed at the thought of that vile soup, but he remembered that Aria gave him a pouch of mix that could enhance the soup's taste.

The young couple went around to four different shops for their list, and Lag carried all the bags for Sylvette; he could not imagined how she did this by herself when he wasn't around he doesn't know. When they finished the shopping list, Lag treated the two of them to a late lunch at a little café restaurant, which he paid for. Sylvette repeatedly thanked him for his help and for the lunch, which Lag reassured her it was no trouble on his part.

Lag reached out to a nearby flower bush and plucked a vibrant lavender flower from it and passed it to Sylvette. She took a whiff from it, inhaling its calming scent of lavender into her body. She giggled a little and then beckoned Lag to lean closer to her. When he did, she gave him a peck on the cheek; both of them became flushed pure red like Lag's spirit amber.

After paying the lunch bill, Lag and Sylvette headed back home as the stars glistened in the twilight sky. They gazed at this sky occasionally until they arrived home and Sylvette unlocked the door and they entered.

Right after Lag dropped off the bags on the kitchen table, he heard Sylvette scream. He rushed toward her voice, knocking aside a chair along the way. When he entered the sitting room, his jaw dropped to the floor, broke through, and fell into the cellar. The walls and furniture were ridden with clean blade wounds.

The two children's voices were stolen by the horror before them. Lag told Sylvette to wait in the sitting room while he searched the house. After finding Niche and Steak in her room, also fiddled with holes, he discovered that his room had been damaged as well as hallways. Lag brought the little girl down to the sitting room to have a talk.

"Niche, why are the rooms ravaged with sword strikes?" He was sweating like a faucet, while Sylvette was inspecting one of the holes in her couch looking not too happy.

"Lag told Niche to protect the house and Niche did! Insects broke in, so Niche killed them!" Lag felt a pang of stupidity as he reflected on his words. Sylvette came over and grabbed Niche by her shirt and dragged her to a corner.

"Niche, as punishment for destroying the house, you will be in time-out until supper's ready." Niche huffed to herself, but agreed and stood pouting in the corner while Steak crawled on top of her head.

Lag fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness from Sylvette with promises of paying for repairs. Sylvette pardoned him and asked him for help cooking supper. He followed her into the kitchen and set to work.

Sylvette took on the task of the meal loaf while giving Lag exact instructions for the soup. When she wasn't looking however, Lag poured a little of Aria's mix into the soup vat and stirred it in. He only prayed Sylvette doesn't notice any difference.

When the meals were set on the table, Sylvette summoned Niche, who came prodding in, still upset with Sylvette's punishment. The meat loaf was quite delicious; as for the soup, Lag and Niche found it fathomable. Sylvette thought it tasted strange, but some words from Lag delivered her from it, and she ate it without question. She thought it tasted a little better than usual, in fact.

Lag and Niche took care of cleaning the dishes while Sylvette relaxed in the now tattered sitting room. When the dishes were finished, Niche took Steak up to bed with her while Lag went to the sitting room to fill out the day's report. Sylvette stayed there for a while before departing for the night. After two Nikus (Amberground's form of hours), Lag finished his work and went back to his room. He placed his report in his journal pouch and changed for bed. When he finished, his stomach began growling; apparently all that work whipped his appetite in a frenzy.

Lag descended the stairway and shuffled into the kitchen, muffling his footsteps as to not disturb the snoozing Sylvette. He poured himself a bowl of soup, which was starting to taste better every time he drank some; Lag made a mental note to acquire more of that mix from Aria tomorrow morning. After downing the soup, Lag smacked his lips and headed for the stairs; that was when he heard the soft sound of a sobbing child down the hall.

With curiosity biting his shoulder, the young Albino ventured down the hallway following the voice. He ended in front if Sylvette's bedroom door, which sat slightly ajar.

Lag placed his hand upon the door and pushed it open, letting a creaking sound echo through the house. Inside, the bed was not vacant, its owner was in her wheelchair on the balcony. He approached the crying girl by her side, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"Sylvette, are you alright?" The tears fell from his eyes as he caught view of her frail little body shining below the twilight sky.

"Lag..." She took hold of his hand. "Stay with me."

Lag kneeled down and intertwined his hands with hers. "What are you crying about?"

"It's just...it's just this entire day. When we went shopping together, it has reminded me of when Gauche would do the same when he wasn't working and..." She broke into tears again, bawling like a little baby.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lag felt the guilt weigh on his own shoulders; it is his fault Sylvette is like this.

"Don't say that!" she screamed at him. Without warning, she leapt from her wheelchair right into Lag, clinging to him tightly. Lag supported her full body, lowering himself to the floor and resting his back against the balcony railing.

Sylvette burrowed her face in Lag's shirt and wept. Lag wept as well, all the while stroking her smokey white hair under the stars.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Sylvette cried, looking up at Lag. "Lag, please, bring back Gauche soon. I cannot stand being alone every day."

"I promise, I'll bring him home even if it kills me."

"Don't ever say that!" She beat him on his chest as he stared confused. She looked up and touched foreheads with him, making him blush. "I already lost my mother and my brother, I don't want to lose you too Lag. It won't mean anything if Gauche comes back without you."

A few tears dropped from Lag's eyes. He nodded his head.

"I worry about you every day Lag. I worry how you're doing, what's happening to you, if you're hurt, and if you're alive or not. We're family to each other; you, me, Niche, and of course Steak. When Gauche comes home, we will be one big family together."

The dam inside Lag's eyes burst and a torrential waterfall of tears flowed out. Sylvette began crying as well, and they embraced each other on the cold floor.

"I'm sorry I've worried you so much Sylvette!" Lag cried. "I thought if I worked hard enough, searched far enough, I could find Gauche. If I brought him home safely, you'd be so happy, and you would stop crying so much; and you will smile more."

The twinkling stars danced above as the two children below shed their tears for one another. Right there, Lag made an important promise to Sylvette that he will keep to his word, and heart.

"I promise I will find Gauche with all my strength Sylvette, and he will come home with me by his side." He sniffled a little. "Don't ever worry about me, because I will always come back home no matter what happens."

Their eyes met as his words faded into their memories. More tears fell down Sylvette's cheeks. Without warning, she grabbed Lag with both hands and kissed him. She separated from him after about a minute with rose in her cheeks much like Lag's.

"I won't worry about you anymore, but you must keep your promise to me." He nodded his head and she embraced him again. "I never want to lose you Lag."

Lag helped her back into her wheelchair and rolled her to the bedside. He picked her up and carefully placed her in bed and drew the covers over her. Just as he was heading for the door, he heard Sylvette's voice again.

"Lag, wait." He peered over at her. "Can you...can you please sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Lag walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in, settling himself in comfortably. They faced each other, feeling a wave of warmth fall over them. Lag soon fell fast asleep but Sylvette remained awake. She scooted closer to him, taking care not to wake him, and took hold of his hand. She smiled as she listened to Lag's soft breathing, and soon drifted to sleep herself next to her second brother with the perpetual twilight cast across the dark sky.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot. Any advice to improve my writing is most appreciated. Tell me what you thought of this, and let me know if you want more LagxSylvette.**


End file.
